Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. AI is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, voice recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
A spoken dialogue system is a human-computer interaction system that tries to understand languages spoken by a user and respond to the user effectively, which is widely applied to fields of information searching (such as searching weather, flight schedules, train schedules), travelling, tickets reserving and the like.
The spoken dialogue system mainly includes an automatic speech recognizer (ASR for short), a natural language understanding (NLU for short), a dialogue manager (DM for short), a natural language generation (GLU for short) and a text-to-speech synthesis (TTS for short).
As the natural language understanding (NLU) is limited by an understanding ability of an existing robot, or as the user implicitly express him/her requirements in one searching, an uncertainty of understanding the user's requirements by the natural language understanding (NLU) exists in a certain degree. As such, the natural language understanding (NLU) outputs a plurality of understanding results which include certain understanding results and uncertain understanding results.
In related arts, the dialogue manager (DM) employs a predetermined rule to select a certain understanding result among the plurality of understanding results and updates a dialogue status, further abandons other understanding results, and configures a particular action trigger by using a static rule in a system action trigger and action decision model.
However, in related arts, there are some technical problems in the method of updating the dialogue status by selecting the certain understanding result via the natural language understanding, such as it is impossible to solve a technical problem in a scene where understandings have uncertainty or user's expressions have ambiguity.